The present invention relates to the new and distinct threadleaf coreopsis herein also referred to as Coreopsis ‘Red Hot Vanilla’, by the cultivar name, ‘Red Hot Vanilla’, or as the new plant. The new plant was derived from seed collected in the fall of 2014 from plants in an isolation block, in a cultivated field in Zeeland, Mich., that were unreleased, proprietary, third-generation linear breeding line from ‘Route 66’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,609, identified by the breeder code HK10-2-10. The single seedling was selected by the inventor, isolated and compared in subsequent years to other coreopsis and subsequently found to be different from all cultivars known to the discoverer and eventually given the breeder code 14-1-9.
Asexual propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA by cuttings has shown ‘Red Hot Vanilla’ to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.